


Random Lightning smut stories

by Drarnegas



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, RWBY
Genre: Anal, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fisting, Futanari, Incest, Lesbian, Rape, Spitroasting, huge cocks, impregnant, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Here are random smut stories with Lightning in them





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N this will be one of several rp where I and @a-lazylemming have been doing for the last past weeks. It´s a au were Lightning from Final fantasy 13 is Jaune´s dad, and incest is ok.

.  
Lightning sigh a little as she walk up to her son´s room, she had seen that he had´t gotten the growth spurt as she had at his age and she was worry that he would have the same kind of cock like she did. Knocking on his door she was determent to help him in any way  
Jaune was relaxing and reading his comics. His growth spurt didn’t hit him yet, but he was optimistic. Besides, his size was average, even slightly above; so he didn’t worry much himself. Hearing the knock on the door he answered. “Come in, it’s open.”  
“Hi Jaune how´s it going.” Lightning said as she walk in and close the door. “You feeling alright”  
“Hey dad.” He put the comic down and face his father. “I’m alright thanks. Anything I can help you with?”  
“Well yes there is something that I wanted to talk about. You haven’t gotten your growth spurt yet, would you mind if I took a look at you cock?”  
“Umm, ok, this… this a bit awkward.” Jaune scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Before I do show you could you please tell me what’s wrong? I’m above average even if just by a bit, if I’m correct.”  
“Well everyone in my line of family is about as hung as me, and you are the only other one here in the family that has a cock. Which means that you will be giving your kids the same genes as you have. And since you are smaller then me the next one might be smaller.   
Jaune just sighed deeply. “Ok, I see this is important to you so I’ll show you.” He didn’t really know how big his father was, would’ve been awkward to ask out of the blue. He proceeded to pull down his boxers. “Although I don’t see how 7” is small. Nor why you want to look at it.”  
Lightning sigh as she saw how small he was compare to her. She drop her own pants and pull her 3,6 foot fat veiny cock and her coconut size balls. "This Jaune is how big you should be by now”  
Jaune’s jaw just dropped. “Th-that… that surely can’t… how is that…” his brain couldn’t process the sight in front of him. “That’s impossible, like it’s not normal by any standards. How? I…” he just let out a sigh and sat down on his bed feeling emasculated and embarrassed. “I… I’m pathetic, aren’t I?” A slight tear ran down his cheek. “Sorry for disappointing you dad.” He couldn’t meet his dad´s eye.  
Lightning sat down next to him. “Jaune this is why I´m here, to help you. Here is a experimental drug I did at work it should help you grow.” Lightning said as she gave him the tube  
He took the tube and looked at it cautiously. “I… I… I’ll trust you dad. But how do I use it and how much? I mean will there be side effects? What if I use too little and nothing happens?” Jaune was starting to slightly panic.  
“You take about half of it and you drink it, the only side effect is long lasting erection. But once it works we are going to have some fun with the other family members.” She said kissing him on the cheek.  
“Seems simple enough.” Jaune took the vial opened it and lifted it to his mouth and started to drink. Just as he got half way a sudden explosion rocked the house causing him to accidentally down the whole thing. “Sorry, I dropped some fire and lightning dust!” Came a loud yell from downstairs. Having suddenly realized what happened Jaune turned to his dad horrified. “D-dad? I-I downed the whole thing. I-I didn’t mean to! The explosion knocked me back and…” Jaune was panicking, he didn’t mean to do it. What will happen now? Will his dad be mad?  
“Jaune take a deep breath and relax, take it easy you did nothing wrong.” Lightning said as she could see Jaune´s cock growing bigger.  
Jaune felt his dick and balls growing hot, and it was getting hotter by the minute. He noticed them growing and it didn’t look to be stopping. It was already at 2 feet and the balls as big as oranges, but it just kept growing. His whole body was heating up, his muscles seemed to get a slight tone to them too, but not as much as his privates. The sudden and unstopping change was starting to scare him. He was close to 3 feet and it didn’t stop nor his balls. “D-dad… I’m scared, I’m feeling weird.”  
“Jaune remember breath, don´t panic.” Lightning said as she try to calm him down by holding his hand.  
“I-I guess I needed to take the whole thing.” He said after calming down. “Wonder what’ll happen if I do hit my growth spurt.”  
“Well nothing should really happen now, and if you do get you spurt then you will be only bigger. Now wanna show this to the other and punish whoever it was that play with dust in the house.” Lighting said as she stood up.  
“Yeah, let’s go. Need to punish the person who gave me a panic attack.” He stood up and started heading downstairs along with his dad.  
Lighting follow him happy to have help her only son, and she couldn’t wait to fuck her daughter´s again  
As he was heading down stairs Jaune felt heat in his balls, he could feel them throbbing. “I don’t know who played with dust, but my balls feel like their on fire and are throbbing and I don’t know if that’s supposed to be the case, but they’re the first who’ll get fucked.”  
Lightning snicker behind him. “You can emit it now or I will have to spank you all.”  
“Come on everyone, I’m not that mad. I mean it’s not like I nearly had a panic attack and it’s not like dad and I would punish everyone if the person steps forward.” He said smiling evilly.  
“So who was it, you Violet, Rosemary, Aqua or you Karen”  
To everyone’s surprise though the person who stepped forward was the one you’d expect the least. The innocent one of the sisters. Joan. “Umm, sorry, I-I didn’t mean to. It was an accident.” She didn’t want to admit she was careless with dust. Again. And she really didn’t want the punishment, especially seeing where things were going. She was allowed to keep her purity everywhere so far, and she wanted it to stay that way. “I’m gonna go and stay grounded.”  
“O no, no you don´t get away that easily, your brother got a surprise to you all and we are going to have some fun with the whole family.”  
Jaune took of his clothes to reveal his nicely toned body and the massive bitch breaker. Joan simply paled.  
“Joan its time to lose your virginity and what better then have your own bother. Kids go get your mother and Bianca wouldn’t want them miss this”  
While Rosemary walked to get them Jaune moved towards Joan. “Dad, want to help ‘punish’ sweet Joan over her?” He asked in an overly sweet voice. Joan just backed up a bit. “L-let’s think this over ok? That’s way too big, I’m fine staying a virgin.”  
“Joan, honey you need to learn how to please someone at one point.” Lightning said walking over and made Joan touch both hers and Jaune´s cocks. “Do you feel how big we are and you other sister is loving my cock”  
Jaune didn’t want to admit but not only did he find Joan and Juniper incredibly hot, even more so than his other siblings who were beauties in their own right, but he wanted to knock them both up. He was looking at Joan with unbridled lust she is gonna be pregnant by the end with his kid no matter what. His mom wasn’t so sure with, but he was gonna breed tonight no matter what, he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He grabbed Joan and positively ripped her clothes off revealing her lacy underwear. “Well, well, well. Looks like someone was actually intending for this to happen.” He said before grabbing her D-cup breast.  
“You are a little closet slut are´t you,” Lightning said as she kiss her wife and pull her cock out as everyone started to get naked and kiss each one another.  
“N-no I- *smack* aaahhh” Joan quickly covered her mouth after the moan caused by Jaune giving her bubble butt a firm spank.  
Lightning was to busy fucking her wife and make her pregnant with another kid and her oldest daughter Bianca who was sucking on her balls while Juniper rode her hard.  
“Just admit you wanted this.” Jaune said smacking her ass before taking the rest of her clothes off. Rosemary moved over and kissed Jaune before smacking Joan’s ass as well earning another moan and lining up her strapon on with Joan’s asshole while Jaune did the same to her pussy. Violet moved to suck Jaune’s balls as both him and Rosemary roughly thrust in making Joan scream out at top of her lungs while also moaning.  
Aqua and Karen moved over and eat there mother’s ass out and Bianca’s. Soon the house was filed with sexual smell and sound.  
Jaune loved the way Joan’s pussy gripped his cock as he fucked her womb while his sister licked his balls, he could feel Rosemary’s strap on through Joan who had a fucked silly face as she kept having orgasm after orgasm. “Fuck you have such a great pussy. Never thought our innocent little Joan was actually such a slut. Fuck I’m about to cum inside.” Joan just looked with wide eyes. “Wai,,, I,,, not,,,, protection.” She slurred out while getting fucked senseless. “Dad?” Jaune looked over at Lightning for her permission. After seeing how hot and slutty Joan secretly is he wanted to do nothing more than breed her and make her his.  
”Knock her up son, just be gentle, don’t want to break that cock of yours now that you got it,” Lightning said as she came in Juniper and switch over to Bianca.  
That was all the permission Jaune needed as he unloaded his hot virile cum into Joan knocking her up for sure. He kept cumming until she bloated and looked 5 months pregnant. Rosemary and Jaune pulled out dropping Joan who simply laid as a drooling cum drunk mess after having a huge orgasm. Suddenly he felt his cock being rubbed by his older sister Rosemary as she dropped the strapon and pushed up close to him, squishing her large and perfect E-cup breasts against him. She started kissing him passionately, before separating. “Please knock me up too. And unlike Joan you can be as rough with me as you want.” Rosemary was hoping he’d turn her into his slut as well, she wanted it for so long now. Jaune just looked at his dad for confirmation. If she said yes he was going to rut out Rosemary harder than anyone. Meanwhile Violet picked up the strapon and started fucking Karen with it.  
”You can do what you want with then son, they are slave to our cocks.” Lightning said as she came again.  
He just pushed Rosemary to the floor and put her in a mating press before slapping his cock in all the way, making sure to shape her pussy and womb to his cock. Once he was done with this big titted sister she would join Joan. Rosemary screamed as she felt the massive cock pound her womb forcing orgasm after orgasm out of her as her womb was pushed between her tits giving Jaune a titjob as well. “Yesh,,, ruin me.” Jaune was loving this, he never wanted to stop. He grabbed Juniper and started making out with her while squeezing her massive tits, while never stopping his furious pounding of Joan. “Is it wrong that I want to knock up everyone in this room?” He asked his father before slapping Juniper’s ass and starting to knead it. He was gonna fuck that heart shaped ass as soon as he finished breeding his sisters.  
”No, as l said we rule this house with out cocks.” Lightning said as she pounded Aqua’s ass while forcing Bianca to eat her ass.  
Jaune loved his new cock, especially how it turned two of his sisters into drooling messes. With a huge final thrust he pumped Rosemary full of his seed bloating her and knocking her up, while also giving her the biggest orgasm of her life. He yanked his cock out and push Juniper onto all fours before starting to pound his mom’s ass and slapping it. “Fuck your ass is good mom.”  
”Spank the right ass cheek when you pull out she loves that.” Lightning said while she pounded Aqua and Karen.  
Jaune did as told spanking it every time he pulled back causing his mom to moan like a wanton whore. He couldn’t keep this up it was just too much. Juniper already gave up a long time ago. The fucking from Lightning first and now Jaune being too much, as she just drooled with eyes glazed over as Jaune filled her up with his cum before moving to Violet and picking her up in a full nelson and starting to pound her ass as well.  
Lightning was destroying Karen’s pussy as she hammer into her. Making her daughter cum and scream in pleasure.  
Jaune pulled out of Violet’s now gaping ass and thrust in her pussy fully intending to ruin it as well. He wasted no time destroying her once tight pussy and womb make her scream in pleasure as she squirted everywhere.  
After hours of fucking only Jaune and Lightning was left standing next ot each other. The others were drooling mess.  
“Phew, that was great.” Jaune said wiping the sweat from his brow. “We definitely need to do this again. How many of them do you reckon we knocked up?”  
”Maybe all of them, but there is one thing we still need to do before we are done for today. Actually two thing.”  
Jaune just gave her a confused look. “Ok. What are they?”  
’Well first who gets which woman. I will have Juniper naturally. And Aqua and Karen.”  
“In that case I’ll take Joan, Rosemary and Violet. I suppose we could share Bianca and Jade. They seemed to love both our cocks equally. How does that sound?”  
”Fair enough, now on to the second thing. Which one of use is bigger, the smaller needs to blow the bigger for today.”  
Jaune line his cock up next to his dad’s. “Well, this is a bit awkward, seems you’re 1 inch longer, but I’m thicker. And our balls seem the same. Also why?”  
”Alpha and beta, know who’s in charge. Well since l’m the father of this house hold l win, but since l being nice to you today l will blow you. But remember my word is law.” Lightning said as she got to her knees and bob herself up and down on her son’s cock.  
As soon as Lightning engulfed his cock Jaune’s eyes went wide. Not even Violet’s mouth was this good. “Fuck you’re amazing at this dad.” He ran his fingers through her hair. “But you - oh God- know that I would never - fuck - disrespect you.” He didn’t know how much longer he’d last. “Is this blowjob thing between us a one time thing or how does it -I’m about to cum - work!?” He finished asking as he came.  
Lightning slurp on the cock as she took it deep in her throat. She had suck herself off so many times that she was a pro, but even she had forgotten how good a cock tasted. Before he came, she pull off. ”Next orgy you suck off me or let me fuck you ass, l will suck you off only and we switch with every orgy.” Lightning said going back to deepthroating.  
“Sounds fair enough. Here I cum.” He grabbed her head by impulse and held it to his crotch firing load after load down her throat before pulling back and shooting some in her mouth, letting her savor the taste.  
“Sorry about that at the end. You were just too good.”  
”Good thing l’m nice to you today or l would have grounded you. No sit back and let me suck you dry.” She said going back again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here´s the second rp me and @a-lazylemming did. In which Lightning is Jaune´s dad.

Some months after that Lightning had help Jaune with his growth spurt and they knock up all there female family member, Lightning and Jaune was alone in a cabin for the weekend. Jaune said it was for her birthday and that he had something special for her. “So Jaune care to tell me why we drove all the way out here?”  
“Well dad. it’s your birthday and I’ve seen how you’ve been looking at my behind for the last few months.” he said while sauntering over to her. “I think I have a good idea about what your thinking, but I’d like you to say it.” Jaune dragged his hand along Lightning’s bulge while whispering in her ear. “Hmm, isn’t there something you want to confess to me.” he finished by biting her earlobe.  
Lightning smirk, “You talking about how much I want to pound your beta ass, then yes that´s it. Since we can have a new orgy until the girls give birth in the next 4 mouth, your hole has been just taunting me.” Lightning said as she spal his ass  
“Well we have the whole weekend, but I never had anything in there. can we start out gentle please?” He wanted to make his dad feel as good as possible, but he was nervous considering he knew what their cocks could do and how big they were.   
“Sure but I gonna go rough with you before we leave this place, so how do you want to start”  
“That’s fine, I just need to get used to it.” he started kissing Lightning’s neck while also squeezing one of her breasts. “It’s your birthday, I’m yours for it daddy.” he was wondering if the daddy comment would turn her on. He really wanted to thank her for all her help.  
Lightning grow harder as she heard that, daddy was on of the things that turn her on more. “Then drop to your knees and suck my cock son.”  
Jaune did as told, dropping on his knees and pulling his dad’s shorts down, letting that already hard monster hit his face. He was used to sucking her off by now so he knew all her weakspots. like how she loved when he slowly licked under the fat head before plunging his tongue into the slit and moving it about. He layered kisses on the shaft before running his tongue along each fat vein separately.  
“Mm fuck no matter how many times you dose that it always feels so good."Lightning said stroking his hair  
"That’s because I love you daddy.” He continued worshipping the massive breedstick not forgetting to suck the balls. “and your cock tastes so good.” He opened his mouth and suddenly deepthroated Lightning’s whole cock.   
Lightning inhale as she suddenly felt her son at the base of her cock. She moan as she kept stroking him and praising him.  
Jaune looked up at his dad with hearts in his eyes as he bobbed his head faster while fondling her balls and moving his tongue as best he could.  
“Mm fuck, that´s enough now get naked and bend over that bed.”  
“Yes daddy.” doing as told he stripped naked revealing his equally massive cock which was hard already just from the blowjob. He bent over the bed before shaking his ass invitingly.  
Lightning went over and smack those ass cheeks before kneel down and gave him a rimjob to lube him up.  
Jaune yelped from getting spanked, but oddly enough liked it as he let out a low moan which only got louder as Lightning shoved her tongue in his ass.  
Lighting moan in to his ass as she lover the taste, she could spend the weekend just eating him out all day.  
“Oh, oh, oh my god.” This was the first time they did this and Jaune loved it. “Dad, aaahhh, I’m about to cum, mmm, can we do this again, this feels so goooood.”  
Lightning stop and pull away, “Yes we will.” She said as she line her cock up and push it in gently.  
Jaune gripped the sheets as he felt the massive cock head push in and spread his tight hole. “Oh god it’s huge.”  
”Yeah just take it easy, and it will be fine,” she said still going gental.  
“Ok daddy” Jaune did as told, taking deep breaths and relaxing. As soon as that fat cock hit his prostate he moaned.  
Lightning moan as well and she enter his hole, so tight and untouch she loved it.  
The pressure on his prostate was too much, he couldn’t hold it any longer, even as he was being stretched painfully he couldn’t ignore the pleasure. “I’m about to cum.”  
Lightning reach around and jerk his cock, ”Then cum beta”  
“Noooo, stop calling me that.” Jaune was panting heavily trying to resist her expert ministrations. He loved his dad, but wasn’t fond of the beta part.  
“Maybe once it is your birthday, I will.” She said kissing him as she kept fucking him and jerking him off.  
“I’M CUMMING!” Jaune threw his head back as he came harder then he thought possible. he didn’t know how he should feel about getting off from this so much, but he couldn’t deny the fact that it was amazing.  
Lightning smile as she kept stroking his cock and trusting in him.  
He couldn’t stop cumming as his dad kept pushing further crushing his prostate while milking his cock, as his tongue hung out.  
Lightning lifted him in to a Nelson position and fuck him deeper as she jerk him off.  
Jaune both loved and hated this at the same time. He was being fucked senseless by his dad while also being positively milked by him. After 10 minutes of continuous cumming he had to ask for a break. “Pleashe,,,, shtop,,, milking me.”  
“Mm fine,” Lightning said as she stop jerking him, but kept fucking him harder.   
Jaune couldn’t help but start moaning and drooling as the pain and discomfort was completely replaced by pleasure.  
“Who´s a good boy”  
“I'am daddy.”  
“Good.” Lightning said as she came pumping him full of cum.  
This set Jaune of as well as he started cumming again. He could feel his stomach bloat from all the hot cum.  
After 5 min of non stop cumming Lightning put him down on the bed.  
Jaune felt his stomach might explode if she shot anymore inside, or atleast shoot out his mouth, he could only groan. “Uhh, you,, might have,,, gone overboard,,, at the end.”  
“You are just not use to it, don´t worry it will be over soon.” Lightning said as she pull out.  
“Wha? can’t I rest? or atleast get this out?” he asked a bit nervous.  
“Well of course you can rest, god lord I don´t expect you to be a anal slut after one day. Go to the shower and shit the cum out, I gonna relax and watch the sports.”  
“Thanks dad.” he got up groaning before stopping at the door. “Umm dad. w-was this a good birthday gift?”  
“The best, well beside the once you mother gives me but that´s by the law of marriage. So yours is best outside of that realm”  
He just gave a goofy smile. “Glad to hear, love you dad.” he gave her a quick kiss before walking into the bathroom.  
“Love you to son.


	3. Chapter 3

“Fang would please stop doing that.”  
“Doing what Sunshine?”  
“You know what I mean you blockhead.”  
“Well that was not very nice.” Fang said as she went back doing what she were doing that was pissing Lightning of, which was bending over and pretend to look for a book while shaking her ass. Fang love to tease Lightning on every occasion that she got, seeing the usually calm and unemotional woman loss her coolness form being horny was just to much fun. Meanwhile Lightning were not having fun she had it with Fang´s teasing and was going to shut the woman up once and for all. Lightning rose form her sett and quickly move over and pin Fang down at the floor holding her arms behind her back with on hand.  
“H-hey now Sunshine ta-  
“Shut it Fang, since you seems to like teasing me so much then how about I just fuck your ass instead.” Lightning said as she rip of Fang´s bottom Safir and slap the woman´s ass hard making her wimp a little. Lightning then pull her pants down letting her 16 inch cock out, she then tap that ass with it before she line it up against Fang´s ass. Fang was getting nervous as she saw how big and thick Lightning really was. “S-Sunshine lets talk abAAGGHHH.  
Fang was screaming as Lightning ram her cock in with force stretching that tight hole to its limit, Lightning manage to push in about half of her cock in and then she started to fuck Fang, pulling her cock back a little before she slam it back again hard pushing in some more inches of her cock in her. After awhile Lightning had mange of push all of her cock in and bulge out Fang´s stomach out, the woman´s eyes were on the brink of rolling up her skull, it was at this point that Lightning decided to go really rough with Fang. So she grab Fang´s arms and pull them back and just started to fuck her fast and hard slapping her large balls against Fang´s wet pussy making the woman moan a little.  
“You like this you fucking teasing slut.” Lightning said with anger as she kept going harder and harder until Fang came and her eyes roll up her skull. Lightning meanwhile gave a few more thrust before she hilted inside Fang´s ass and came a huge load in her making the woman´s belly swell up until she looks like she was pregnant. As Lightning pull her cock out she got an idea, still being hard she line her cock up against Fang´s pussy.  
“Say Fang if you don´t want me to fuck you and knock you up just say ‘I won´t tease Lightning anymore’“  
“Adtgfunk.”  
“Alright.” Lightning said as she shove her cock into Fang´s pussy and started to fuck her pushing her cock against Fang´s womb, battering it to submission. Fang was moaning in a mix of pain and pleasure as she came again, she did´t know what it was about Lightning that was making her so weak. She could take rough sex with ease but somehow the pink hair officer were making her brain a mush from just one creampie. Lightning was grunting as she push that womb out of its place and made Fang´s scream in pleasure as her eyes roll again as Lightning came filling that womb up with her cum, it was enough for making sure that Fang was knock up, but just to be sure Lightning started to fuck her again.


	4. Chapter 4

“This is really a nice place you got us here Sunshine.” Fang said put down the last box with their stuff.  
“Yeah I know that´s why I choose this place, now help me out we still got some stuff to hang up before-HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!  
Fang lift Lightning up and carried her bride stile towards the bedroom. “That can wait till tomorrow right now let´s have some fun in the only room that´s matter.”  
“Fine you goddamn horn dog, and please put me down would you.”  
“Nope” Fang said as they got in to the bed room and drop Lightning on the bed and started to unbuckle her pants. “There someone that wants to say hi to you.” Fang said as her cock flop out.  
Lightning just laugh and started to jerk Fang´s cock and suck on it until it was hard. She then pull it out of her mouth and started to remove her pants and thong. “Get over here and fuck me.”  
Fang line her cock up against Lightnings ass and push it in slowly, once got a few inches in she started to go faster and faster. Soon she had got a decide rhythm and both of them were moaning and kissing each other.  
Fang lifted Lightning up and held her ass as she fuck her and kiss her. This gave Lightning a chance to remove her shirt since Fang was strong enough to hold her up by herself. Once she got her clothes of she lean back so that both of them fell and landed on the bed, Lightning then turn so that she was on top of Fang and she started to ride her will she move Fang´s arms to her breast.  
“Mmm you do love my tits don´t you.”  
“Hehe there great, but I love this ass more.” Fang said as she gave it a smack. and then she grab Lightning´s hips and went rough with her loving her the other woman´s moan out in pleasure. Lightning responded with slamming herself down hard as well, she pull Fang up to sit so that she could suck on her nipples. “Just shut up and suck my tits.”   
Fang suck on Lightning´s tits greedily as she hilted herself home and came hard into Lightning´s ass. She then pull out and remove her shirt and went for Lightning´s pussy. She did´t wait for Lightning to recover, she just shove her cock in and started to fuck her again.  
“Heh slow down would you.”  
Sorry Light is just really want to fuck you right now.” Fang said as she lean down and kiss her.  
The girls would fuck for hours, switching position and what hole Fang would fuck when ever she came. When finally Fang stop fucking her partner she collapse on the bed next to Lightning breathing heavy.  
“Damn Light that was good.”  
“It sure was, I don´t think that I can stand on my leg.”  
“Me either, good thing that we are in the bed. Good night Sunshine.”  
“Good night you horn dog.”   
And with that both the women´s went to sleep, not caring that the bed was completely soak in differens kind of fluid´s.


	5. Chapter 5

Lightning had have a busy day at work, the new recruit for the guardian corps were in her mind a lost cause. The whole day she spend trying to make them understand the basic of what this job involve, right now she did´t want to think of it all she wanted was to spend time with her wife. But even this was something that she was´t aloud according to some higher power, as Lightning could she a note very hastily written down.  
Sorry sunshine got word of a big animal that needs to hunt down come home later. Love F.  
Lightning just sigh as she finish reading it, well if she could´t have some fun with her wife then she just had to have fun herself. She got a quick shower and then she went and lie down on her bed naked, she then slowly started to finger herself as she relax and drifted of in to fantasy world.  
Lightning was breathing heavy and moaning as her fantasy was getting more and more intense, she add more and more fingers in her wet pussy until she was basically fisting herself. She cried out into her pillow as she came squirting all over the bed. But Lightning was´t done she wanted more so she stated to finger herself again, but finger her in her pussy did´t work so she started to finger her asshole and thanks the her finger´s being wet from earlier she easily slide her whole fist inside her. Lightning was screaming high at how good this felt and she soon came once again.  
Lightning was out of breath and was so tired that she wanted to go to sleep, but there was one thing she wanted to do before she stop. She put one at her pussy and one at her asshole and she finger herself once again. Lightning was trashing and turning as she moan from the pleasure she was receiving, she shove both of her fist in her holes once last time as she came once again and squirted over the bed again. Lightning just breathe heavy as she drifted of to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Fang had been out for hours hunting a Behemoth, for being such a huge creature it was quite hard to find even for a master huntress like Fang. Fang did´t necessary need hunt the creature if she wanted she could hunted some smaller animal, she really did´t need to hunt for food Lightning´s job pay more then enough for them too live on. No she hunted for the fun of it and because a Behemoth was right now the only animal that Fang had´t manage to kill but that would change today.  
Fang look over a glade and there she could she her prey, the giant creature was currently sleeping. Fang sneak as quietly as she could closer towards it, however the creature turn and notice her. There was a loud roar coming from the Behemoth as it charge at Fang, Fang just smirk and charge head on at the creature.  
//Hours later//   
Fang was exhausted her fight with the Behemoth was tougher then she thought, right now she just wanted to rest. She open the door to her house and went straight to the couch.  
“Well hi Fang you look like you had a busy day for someone that dose´t have a job.”  
“Mmm very funny Sunshine, and yes I did have a busy day. You tend to have it when you hunt one of the most deadly creatures on the planet for most of the day. Its kinda stressful you know.”  
“Well how about I give you a massage to help you relax a little.”  
“I was kinda hoping take care of this little fellow.” Fang said as she stroke her bulge through her sari.  
Lightning just gave a small laugh and move to the other side of the couch, she kneel down and move Fang´s sari aside and pull the thong that held her wife´s cock. As she remove it Fang´s cock hit her in the face, Fang´s little fellow turns out to be pretty big, it was big enough to cover most of Lightning´s face. But Lightning just started to stroke it and kiss is she love Fang´s cock the smell and the taste of it had that something that was unique only to Fang. Lighting´s soon was taking the cock down her throat she was bobbing up and down on it for a few min before she deepthroat it until she reach the base of it, Lightning had train her gag reflex so that she could take the whole of Fang´s cock, she could also hold her breath for several mins. She stroke the bulge in her throat and grumble in het throat so that it vibrated so that she gave Fang more pleasure.  
“Oh Sunshine I never get tired of your throat mmm, please pay some attention to my balls would you.”  
Lightning darted out her tongue under Fang´s cock and using the tip of it to lick Fang´s sweaty balls and she love the taste of it. She also massage them, she could feel them pulse full with cum they were also heavy consider that they were the size of grapefruits.  
“OOHOHHOHH Sunshine I going to cum.” Fang grab Lightning´s head and held her down as she cum straight down her throat, Lightning took it all and did´t spill a singel drop. Once her wife had finish cumming she move up with a vacuum seal around the cock and clean it along the way. There was a loud plop as the cock left her mouth, Fang was still hard and Lightning rub her face against it.  
“Mmm, and I never get tired of you cock Fang, now how about we move up to the bedroom and calm this fellow down.”  
“Sure but first we need to store all the meat from the Behemoth there´s quite a lot of it.”  
Lightning just look at her confuse.  
“What I said that it was stressful hunting it I never said that I did´t kill it, well surprise I did and it was a bloody pain in the ass. So before we continue let´s get the meat sorterad out first.”  
They got most of the meat inside the house in the freezer and some in the basement where the extra was, but still they needed to throw away or give away the rest of it in the morrning. Once they were done the move up to the bedroom, Lightning quickly strip herself and Fang before she pull her to the bed sitting on top of her.  
“Now Fang let´s finish what we started down there shall we.” Lightning said as she push Fang´s cock inside her pussy moaning as she felt it spreading her walls out and bulging her stomach out. She then started to ride up and down, her tits bouncing up and down hypnotizing Fang.  
“Good I love you pussy and tits Sunshine, it turn me on so much.” Fang said as she grip Lightning´s hips and went fast and rough her massive balls slapping Lightning´s ass.  
“Just shut up and fuck me you savager,” Lightning said as she lean down and kiss Fang.  
During the night they fuck like rabbit and they both came more then had done ever.   
When the dawn came Fang woke up to find that Lightning was´t in bed, so she got up and walk down to the kitchen and found her wife siting at the table drinking coffee.  
“Morrning Sunshine, it was a good night we had was´t it.” She said as she walk over and kiss her on the cheek.  
“Mmm sure was Fang and I got some new.” Lightning pick up a pregnancy test from her pocket. As of last night we are going to parents, ehe? Fang are you ok?”  
Fang just stared at the test before she pass out.


	7. Chapter 7

Serah was a mess, both her asshole and mouth was filled with cum as Fang and Lightning had been fucking her non stop for the last 5 hours, dumping gallons of worth of cum inside her stomach and neither of the two powerful woman show any signs of stopping.  
“Wow I amaze that your sister is still tight after all this time we have been fucking her.” Fang said as she came once more in to Serah´s throat.  
“Yeah I know what you mean, fuck never been fucking her this much before, should have done this a long time ago. Lightning said as she came as well.  
Serah´s stomach was touching the floor as she was hanging of both of their cock´s, she was on the edge on throwing up from all the cum.  
“Hey listen is it ok if i piss in her? Need to take a leak but I don´t want to leave her.”  
“Sure need to take one as well.”  
Serah´s eyes widen as she felt both of the cock´s started to spew out their yellow fluid in her. This was the breaking point for Serah´s body, she vomit and shit out cum with such force that Fang´s and Lightning´s cock was push out and she feel to the floor face first.  
“Fucking hell sunshine, your stupid cum-dump of a sister got my cock dirty.” Fang said as she pointed at her cock.  
“Yeah well she got my dirty too.” lightning return by pointing at her cock as well.  
“Well it only seems fair that she should clean them.” Fang and Lightning shoved Serah up and line their cock´s up at her mouth before they yamm them down her throat, creating a huge bulge.  
Serah was on the verge of crying as she was force to clean of both Fang´s vomit cover cock and Lightning´s shit cover cock.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some one ask me to write when Fang and Lightning first fuck

It was during one of the hunts when the group was on Grand Pulse, Fang and Lightning said that they would go and hunt some food when in reality they just wanted to be alone so that the could fuck without the other seeing. During there travel Fang and Lightning had gotten strong feelings for each other and as lately the wanted to get physical with each other, but since the other was constantly with them they had to find a way to be alone and going hunting was the best excuse there was.  
Once they were far enough from the camp they started to make out with each other and undressing them self , once they were naked Lightning pin Fang down to the ground and started to finger her while still kissing her. When she pulled away Fang was moaning as Lightning went faster and started to go down and kissing her body, sucking on Fang´s breast one at a time making the dark hair beauty lose her mind in pleasure. When Lightning got to her pussy and started to eat her out it did´t take long before Fang came all over Lightning´s face. Lightning pull away and laid down so that Fang could give her the same treatment, which Fang did by eating her pussy out and fingering her asshole. Lightning was moaning out loudly as she was enjoying this much more then she though she would and when she came she cover Fang´s face in her juice just as Fang had done with hers. They would not come back for a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Fang was happy how could´t she not be, it was her and Lightning´s anniversary today. She had just gotten home from finish buying her gift to her lovely wife, as she open the door and got inside the house she could smell something delicious. She follow the smell into the kitchen and once she saw what was smelling she started to drool. On the table were some of her favorit dishes and desserts, she just wanted to sit down and eat it all.  
“Welcome home Fang how´s you day been.”  
Fang turn her head to look at her wife and when she did she nearly pass out from loose of blood. Lightning was standing in a beautiful red dress that just stopped at her knee, with high heels and her hair was gorgeous.  
Lightning walk over to Fang and kiss her on the lips, which made her snap out of her stat. “You were drooling love, now why don´t we sit down and eat.” Lightning said as she took Fang´s hand and pull her towards the table.  
“Wow Light you really went all out with this did´t you.”  
“Well its is a special day so I wanted to make it memorable for you, and after we are done I got something special for you.”  
Fang could´t wait to she what her wife had got her. During the dinner they just small talk to each other and enjoyed the food. After they were done Fang went up stairs, but Lightning stop her.  
“Just give me a min, I call you when can come up.”   
And Fang did just that she waited until Lightning call her up and when she open the door to their bedroom she could´t believe what she was seeing. In her bed was her wife Lightning lying naked with her sister Searh with was also was naked.   
“L-Light was going on.”   
“Remember when you said that you wanted a threesome, well Serah here was so kind to help me with that so come over here now.”   
Fang could´t get out of her clothes faster if she did´t rip them apart, once she got close too the bed she grab Serah´s legs and pulled her closer and then she lift her up and kiss her deeply letting her tongue dominant Serah´s mouth. Lightning went behind Fang and spred her legs so that she could lick her wife´s pussy. Serah grinding here pussy up and down against Fang´s leg so making her wet.   
Soon Lightning switch and she was now giving her wife a rimjob, meanwhile Fang lifted Serah to her face and eat her pussy out. Serah was moaning as Fang´s skillful tongue lick her and she was soon cumming which Fang drank down eagerly. Fang held Serah on her face and continue to like her and Serah love it.  
“Ohohoh fucck Fang please don´t stop.”  
Fang just gave a muffle sound as she went quicker with her tongue. Lightning had also gone faster and she had taken one of her hands and shove three finger inside Fang´s pussy and finger her rapidly. Fang was leaking juice over Lightning´s arm, this was making her legs wonky so she pull down Serah and drop her on the bed. Lightning stop fingering Fang and eating her ass and stood up and let her wife lick her finger´s clean.  
“Do you like how you taste.”  
Fang just nod before she was pull down by Serah who shove her against her pussy and force her to eat her out again. Lightning went to her sister and kiss her deeply, she then started to kiss and bit her neck and shoulders leaving hickeys. She then took Fang´s head and move her to her pussy while Serah went down to Fang´s pussy and eat her out.  
None of the women know how long they went on with this little orgy of theirs, but once they were down they were drench in sweat and their juice and other fluid´s and were now cuddling with each other.  
“Well Fang did you enjoy you gift?”  
“Oh I sure did Sunshine this was the best gift you could give me, and you Serah was good as well.”  
“Hehe thanks Fang, I would love to do this again you just need to call me.”  
They all kiss one another, before the went ro sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N this was base of an rp me and @a-lazylemming did a few days ago where Futa Lightning is the father of Jaune and his twin sister Joan.
> 
> RWBY & FF 13 crossover. Kinks, incest, anal, creampie, impregnat, force sex.  
> 

The Arc family were sitting and eating at their table, so far thing was fine but Juniper could see that her husband was just waiting to say something to their twin kids Jaune and Joan. She keep making singles to her to not say anything but knowing Lightning she would do it any what. “So Jaune and Joan when are you two going find someone and start dating them.” Lighting said out bluntly.  
Joan just shrugged. “Haven’t thought about it really.” Jaune’s shoulders just slumped. “I doubt any girl would be interested even if I was interested in seeing someone now.”  
Lightning just rub the tip of her nose, “Joan you have every boy in you class sending you love latter in the mail and Jaune if you just look away from you twin sister for just a second and you can see that there is some girls that wants to talk with you.”  
“I just don’t feel like dating them.” Joan said continuing to eat. “Also what do you mean look away from Joan, dad?” Jaune asked confused.  
“Because people think that you two are dating, it´s fucking annoying hearing that at work almost every day.” Lightning said. Juniper felt that it was time to intervene “What your dad is meaning is that is time for you two to find someone to date, since your father want´s you to give her some grand-kids.” Juniper said looking a little nerves.  
Jaune and Joan looked up very confused. “What makes them think we’re dating?” The both asked in perfect sync.  
“The way you walk around all day together, that you two hold hands like you are five years old when walking in the city. For fuck sake I walk in on the two of you almost kissing.” Lightning said feeling a migrant coming while Juniper just shook her head.  
“Oh come on! You know that was only on the cheek.” Jaune was getting upset by these accusations and Joan was feeling the same. “You know we were always close.” Joan threw in her own 2 cents. “The boys at school aren’t interesting at all. I could count on one hand how many like me for me and not my body.” She said indignantly. “And honestly, tell me which girl is actually interested in me. I’m nothing special.” Despite being well muscled and handsome Jaune still had some confidence issues. “Besides, we’re too young to have kids.”  
“I not say that you should get kids now but maybe find someone special considering that non of you are dating anyone, your both 17 and have´t as much be trying to look for a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Bianca and Rosemary got their girlfriends when they were 15 and they are now getting marry. Why is that such a big problem, I just want to stop people from thinking that you to are in to incest.” Lightning said tired and grab her food walking to the living room.  
Jaune and Joan just sat there dumbstruck. Did their own dad really just accuse them. Fine if their dad wanted to be a dick about it that’s her choice. The twins just threw their food out having lost their appetite, cleaned their plates and went to their room pissed off. Maybe a nice film in their room will help.  
Juniper was not happy about this knowing that this would happen. She got up and walk over to her husband. “Happy know?” she ask to which she was ignored. So she walk to the twins room knocking on the door. Jaune, Joan its mommy can I come in please.“  
“Sure mom.” came Jaune’s reply. He was grabbing some blankets and pillows so he and Joan, who was currently setting up the film, could cuddle up.  
“I hope you two are´t to angry with your father you know how she is.”  
They both just sighed. “Why can’t she understand we’re not interested in dating anyone?” Joan asked. “I mean should we force ourselves to be with someone we don’t love just so we can say we’re in a relationship?” Jaune just rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Maybe you can talk some sense into her. We simply aren’t interested in dating and if it’s bothering her so much we’ll give each other some space.” Jaune crossed his arms “although why should we live our lives differently just because of what some stupid strangers think?”  
“Well I see what I can do but don´t expect any miracles, you know how she are with rules and that. She is more afraid that you two won´t find the one you love.” Juniper said meanwhile down stair in the living room Lighting had finish her food and got on her laptop. Being the head of security of Atlas had some perks, she was looking over millions of people to find any match for her two stubborn twins.  
Jaune and Joan were huddled up together under a huge blanket, surrounded by lots of pillows while watching a light comedy. “Reckon dad will ease up?” Asked Joan, content with how she was huddled up to her brother. “Let’s hope so. If not i think i might be able to convince with some reason. Hopefully.” He rubbed her shoulder before kissing the top of her head. “Let’s just enjoy the film for now.” With that the pair watched until they both fell asleep.  
Juniper went down and found her husband working on the laptop. ”Light honey what are you doing,” ”Working” was all she got before she headed to bed.  
Jaune and Joan woke next morning leaning on each other still covered with the blanket. “Morning sis. Slept well?” Joan looked up and yawned “yeah, the film helped.” Jaune just smiled at her. “Good, let’s go down and get some breakfast.”  
Lightning had’t move an inch during the whole night, she had barlely said morrning or goodbye when Juniper went to work. As she heard footsteep, ”Jaune, Joan come here right now.”  
“Hi dad.” They both said in unison, which the entire family agreed was sometimes a bit creepy.  
”Look l will admit that things did’t end on good tearms yesterday, so l want to sit down and talk about it.”  
“I was thinking we should do that too.” Said Jaune as both he and Joan sat down. Joan was happy to leave the talking to Jaune, he was always the more level headed one.  
”Good then lets start, here is a 300 page long document about why you should date Pyrrha Nikkos Jaune and for you Joan there is her older brother Achilles Nikkos.” Lightning said handling over them each a 300 page document.  
Both just dropped their jaws at this. They could not believe how far their father was going to set them up with someone. “Y-you were up all night doing this?” Jaune finally got out of his shock while Joan was still speechless. It was best that Jaune was speaking cause she wasn’t keen on saying anything nice.  
”God no l finish that an hour after dinner, l spend the rest of the night looking up restaurants, wedding planer, house and apartments, sports for kids, bl.a.,bl.a. ” Lightning continue to go on and on about various thing.  
“Ok dad, let’s slow down a bit and talk okay? Remember you wanted to talk?” He slowly put the essay down along with Joan. “Could we look at everything first please? We’re not doing anything wrong. We both have top grades. We’re well behaved. We do have friends. We just never really got into the dating scene.” Jaune said evenly with a level head. He really didn’t want an argument. “You yourself said that we shouldn’t let others dictate how we live, especially if they are just strangers. You yourself hate even the mention of gossip and speculation. So what’s with this sudden relationship thing? And what’s with Pyrrha and Achilles? We know them from school.”  
’Then you knew that they will be perfect for you two, and why l doing this is since my only son is’t trying to find any woman that he wants to spend the rest of his life with and my daughter thinks that all men wants her for her body. Then yes there is something that l need to put my foot in. My two eldest daughter marring to women and there can’t have any real children then it is up to you two.”  
“Umm dad, how much research did you actually do on Achilles?” Joan asked quietly. Jaune saw their dad’s expression and decided to smooth things out before she takes it as an insult. “What Joan wants to say is that Achilles is kind of batting for the home team.” Jaune just deadpanned at her brother. “Just say gay Jaune, you’re not insulting anyone.”  
Lightning’s eyes were twitching, she grab her mug of cold coffee and drank it, she the stood up walk to the wall and punch right through it and then went into a frenzy throwing her mug and smashing most of the things in the room. ’MOTHERFUCKING CUNT SHIT FAGGOT MAGGOT I GONNA CASTRATE HIM AND USE HIS FUCKING BODY AS A TARGET PRACTICING.” Lightning was to say the least angry.  
The siblings just winced at their dads outburst. Jaune stood up and went over to hug his father to calm her down. Holding Lightning with a surprising strength even though she was still seething. “I-if it means that much to you I’ll talk with Pyrrha. I’ll try asking her on a date. Whether she accepts though is up to her.” Jaune smiled at Lightning. Meanwhile Joan just rolled her eyes thinking ‘as if she’d refuse’ remembering the red heads infatuation with Jaune.  
Lightning was still angry and her mind where going in to dark places on what to do. She was angry at herself for missing that part about Achilles and that she did’t had any back up for her daughter. ”Jaune ,Joan strip right now.”  
Jaune could feel his dads anger and decided to try to appeal to her as best he could while still holding her. “Dad I already said I’m gonna talk with Pyrrha. Everything will be okay.” Jaune motioned slowly for Joan to leave which she was all too eager to do as she started to try and sneak away while their dad wasn’t looking.  
”Don’t you dare to leave this room Joan, now the both of you are going to strip. Unless you want me bringing down lightning on the house.” Lightning said.  
Joan was scared. Scratch that, she was down right terrified. They rarely saw their father this angry. She froze where she stood slowly reaching to take her clothes off while shaking. Only Jaune was able to speak. Ever being the cool headed one he tried to reason with her. “Dad you’re being irrational. L-leave Joan out of this okay. I’ll go on dates just as you asked, just please calm down. Okay?”  
”You are fine, but not Joan she needs a man to impregnate her. And since you two love each other so much the you are going to fuck her.” Lightning said sparks flying around her fingers.  
Both of them paled. Yes, they were close, but this was way different. Jaune realized the weight of the situation and made snap second decision seeing how everything already went to hell. He tackled their dad to the floor before yelling. “JOAN RUN!” Joan snapped out of her fear and made a dash to get out of the room and house as well after.  
Joan barely got more then 3 feet before Jaune was on top of her, Lightning had throw him at her and was now walking towards them with a burning fury in her eyes. She grab their clothes and rip them of she then shock them enough to make them unavailbe to move. She them proceded to pull her own monster cock out.  
Joan who was simply crying couldn’t even get a word out. “What’s gotten into you dad you’re never like this.” Jaune paled as their dad was coming closer. “What are you doing with that?”  
”Since you wont fuck you sister then l going to have to motivet your cock.” Lightning said fliping him so that his cock was on Joan’s pussy, she then spread his ass cheeks and ram her own cock inside him.  
“AAAAAHHHH!” Jaune screamed in pain. “Don’t, she won’t be able to take it.” He begged knowing how massive he’s cock is when hard. Something he definitely got from his dad. “What’s wrong with you!? We’re your children!?” Joan yelled in fury.  
Lightning was’t thinking she had snap and was only think on one thing making sure to have grad children.  
Jaune was fighting it as best he could, but feeling his prostate stimulated was getting the inevitable reaction. “I-I-I’ll date Pyrrha, I’ll even marry her, I’ll make sure to give you grandkids. Just leave Joan out of this.” Jaune got out through grit teeth.  
”Just shut and breed you sister.” Lightning said pushing him down so that he went balls deep inside her.  
“Nooo!” Jaune yelled out. Joan couldn’t even scream as Jaune’s own bitch breaker knocked the air out of her as it broke through both her hymen and cervix with force. Not simply bashing into the back of her womb, but forming an obscene and visible bulge that went to her tits.  
Lightning went fast and hard now just fucking like a savages animal.  
The effects of the paralysis were starting to wear off. Jaune struggled with Lightning’s size but he was able to bear with it. Sadly Joan wasn’t faring so well as the intense fucking by such a massive cock which filled her so much forced her first orgasm out of her as she threw her head back and squirted her juices on Jaune.  
The paralysis wore off but Joan didn’t have the strength to climb out from under 2 bodies especially with Lightning being on top. What was worse was that she started enjoying this as her body was betraying her and giving in to her brother amazing cock. As it ravaged her insides and kept forcing orgasm after orgasm out of her. Her toes curled as she clutched the carpet from the overload of pleasure. She couldn’t form a sentence anymore coherently and was barely hanging onto her sanity. “Please dad, Joan will break. She can’t take it.” Jaune said seeing his sister’s plight he knew that if he came inside her she’d lose it for sure.  
Lightning knew what she had to do for her to achieve her goal. Jaune might be able to hold on but Joan just needed just a little more to accept her place. She reached down and groped Joan’s breast who just mewled and moaned from the sensation. She felt her nipple being played with as she realised what Lightning was about to do “no, don- aaaaaahhhh!” what came out was half a scream and half a moan as Lightning pinched her nipple and twisted it. The pain and pleasure pushed her into a mind breaking orgasm as her eyes rolled up and tongue hung out.  
Jaune saw this and was horrified and to his greatest shame, turned on by the sight. “No, Joa- mmph” he was suddenly silenced as Joan smashed her lips against his in a searing kiss and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Jaune wanted to pull back but felt Lightning’s hand hold him in place. He didn’t want to but slowly surrendered to the feeling and started kissing her back. They moaned into each others mouth before separating.  
“There isn’t that better?” Lightning asked before picking up the pace and pounding into Jaune’s tight ass. This action caused Jaune to hammer into Joan harder, who by this point moaned loudly. “Aaaahhh, yes.” the delirious look on her face was enough to say that she was gone. This was only confirmed further when she started to move her hips against him and screamed “breed me!”  
Lightning Just chuckled at this “see she wants it now Jaune, do as she asks and make her happy.” She said before rutting his ass out harder.  
The constant pounding of his prostate and Joan’s tight velvety walls were too much for him. “I’m cumming!” He threw his headback as he unloaded rope after rope of hot virile Arc cum into Joan’s unprotected womb making her bloat. The cock in his ass was just forcing more and more cum out of him while his sister greedy pussy sucked him dry. Joan was half conscious at this point having been pushed past her limit by the continuous orgasms and finally the creampie that’ll definitely have knocked her up.  
Suddenly Jaune felt his ass being flooded with hot cum as Lightning shot her own load in his ass. “Ah fuck that was good.” She slowly pulled out and watched as Jaune rolled off Joan. She admired the end result of her work seeing how bloated Joan was from all of Jaune’s cum, she was definitely pregnant now.  
“Here’s what’ll happen now Sweetie.” She said while pulling up her pants. “You’ll ask Pyrrha out, who I know will definitely accept, and then the 2 of you can become a happy couple.” She heard a some moving and a groan as she turned to see Joan having crawled over and starting to suck Jaune off and clean his cock. Lightning just smirked. “Looks like you also gained a loyal worshipper for your cock.” Joan pulled back and started rubbing her face on Jaune’s cock.  
“I’m yours brother.” She said before going back to lick his cock. “Have fun with her Jaune seeing how you ruined her for anyone else it’s only fair you attend to her.” He could only watch as his mindbroken sibling worshiped his cock.  
Out in the kitchen Lightning was making a call. “Hey Athena how are you? Yeah everything went down just as planned. Had to get a bit rough though.” Lightning listened while lighting a smoke. “Yeah he knocked her up and broke her, he’ll ask your daughter out tomorrow. Although I’m surprised she agreed to this plan. Didn’t know she was this jealous of Joan.” She took a long puff of her smoke. “Oh well, it all went according to plan. Now I just need to tell Juniper as well, she’ll be happy to hear it. Talk to you later.” And with that she hung up happy with how their plan turned out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of Lightning wanting grandkids

Pyrrha was moving towards Jaune’s room, they had just finish another date and once again he did’t make a move on her. So she was going to make a move on him.  
Jaune liked Pyrrha, she was nice and sweet, and everything that he would normally have wanted. Other than the fact that she was being more pushy about advancing their relationship. Which considering how it happened was not something Jaune was keen on. It’s been nearly a year since they started dating and a few months since he became a father. Which still weighed on him. He just wanted to sleep, but Pyrrha wanted something, saying it was important.  
”Oh Jaune honey are you wake, maybe we could have some fun.” Pyrrha said walking in with only a silk bra and panties.  
“Pyrrha, please not tonight.” He groaned it’s not that his girlfriend wasn’t attractive, she was drop dead gorgeous in fact, he just didn’t want it. He wanted to rest, sleep and forget.  
Pyrrha was rather mad.”Jaune we have been togheter for a year now and you wont even have sex on our annaveristy day. Well we are going to have sex weather you want it or not.”  
Jaune just sighed and sat up to properly turn to Pyrrha. “Look Pyr, I’m sorry that you’re frustrated, but I’m not that keen on sex.” He sighed deeply trying hard to suppress the memory but failing. “Especially not after what she did.” He added softly. Suddenly an idea came to Jaune, a bit evil but hopefully it would work and she’d fall for the bait. “Look if you’re that much into sex than I might not be the one for you.” Internally he was only thinking ‘please break up with me’.  
”Never, l will not break up with you over not having sex.” She was going to continue but then Lightning burst in holding a still rather fuck stupid Joan. ”Jaune you have’t taken care about your sister that much, l can understand letting your mother and l take care about our grandchild but Joan’s still you responability.”  
“What the hell dad!?” Jaune was freaking out, nobody knew about there little event. “Pyrrha’s over, and what the hell’s up with Joan!?” Jaune just couldn’t believe how things were turning out tonight.  
”She is suffering from not having you fuck her today. And hearing what Pyrrha just said you don’t seem to be wanting to fuck your girlfriend as well.”  
Jaune didn’t even dare look at Pyrrha not wanting to see her reaction. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He really didn’t want Pyrrha to hear all of this. “But brother…” Joan whined “you haven’t fucked me for months.” Jaune would’ve been mad at Joan for not helping but it wasn’t her fault. “Umm, you know what let me just show Pyrrha out for today and we can talk things over.”  
”Jaune you can either fuck your sister or you girlfriend right now.” Lighting said emitting sparks.  
Jaune paled, he remembered how last time went. Choosing the lesser of two evil he decided he might as well fuck Pyrrha. At least one person will leave happy. He turned towards Pyrrha and started to undress, Jaune couldn’t even meet her eyes. “I hate you so much.”  
Lightning kept a hold on Joan so that she did’t tacklet Jaune once she was his cock. Pyrrha was just happy to finally get laid.  
Jaune became fully naked his massive but still limp cock between his legs. “Let’s just get this over with” he said in a bored and uncaring tone, still not meeting anyone’s eyes.  
”Look at your girlfriend in the eyes and tell her what you are going to do to her, and don’t sound as bored as a stick.”  
“I-I…” Jaune tried to lift his head and look at Pyrrha but couldn’t find the will or anything in him to do this. He just let out a deep sigh and decided to be honest “I’m sorry. I’m sorry Pyrrha, but I can’t do this.” He let out another sigh. “I neither care for nor like sex.” He just turned away from them. “Let’s just say past events put me off it. Now if everyone could just leave that would be great.”  
Lightning not liking what she was hearing what her son was saying so while still standing in the doorway, she pull her cock out and started to face fuck Joan.  
Hearing the noise Jaune turned around and paled. “Dad, what the hell!?” He paled remembering Pyrrha was there. “We even have Pyrrha here.”  
Pyrrha did´t mind she just grab Jaune and held him down pushing him down to the bed and gently bit his ear. She was turn on by this. “Well since you don´t want to fuck your brain dead sister I guess I while have to.”  
“What the hell Pyrrha!?” He started struggling against her to push her off. “And dad, get off of Joan!” Jaune yelled at both Pyrrha and Lightning.   
Joan did like the fact she finally had a cock to suck, but she wanted her brother’s. “Bwutha” she groaned out through breaths.  
“See son, your sister wants your cock instead of mine, so either fuck her or Pyrrha. Unless you want me to fuck her stupid.”  
“Alright, alright, just leave Joan alone.” Jaune stops resisting Pyrrha. “Go ahead Pyrrha I won’t fight it, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”  
Pyrrha push him down on the bed and line her pussy up against his cock and started to ride him hard squeeze around him. Lightning kept face fucking Joan harder.  
Jaune looks away from Pyrrha, still refusing to look at her at all. ‘Why is she so okay with this’ he thought. As soon as he heard choking Jaune looks over to his sister. “Dad, you said you’d stop.”  
“I never said I’d stop besides she is actually a pretty good fuck.” Lightning said she pull out of Joan and lifted her up and remove her pants and started to fuck her ass hard.  
Jaune paled at realising that Lightning was intending to break Joan completely. “Please dad, stop, you’ll break her completely.” Joan just looked at Jaune with lust and drooling from the pleasurable pain in her ass. Seeing her expression Jaune started to panic “Pyrrha please help me.” Pyrrha did´t care she just went harder on him trying to milk him.  
Joan started to moan from her ass getting fucked and her juices started to leak. She started to rub her stomach where there was a bulge appearing. “Put another baby in me brother” Jaune knew that if she breaks Joan will be nothing but an incest slut. “I’ll do anything just stop, I swear, just stop.” He suddenly noticed a grin on both Pyrrha and Lightning.  
“Then knock up Pyrrha and treat her like a girlfriend, make love to her and eventually marry her.” Lightning said. Pyrrha mean while force him to look at her. “There will only be the two of us and our children from now on.“  
“W-what about Joan?” He asked shocked at Pyrrha’s sudden change. He couldn’t help but suddenly moan against his best efforts. Pyrrha’s pussy was so good and tight and was taking his bitch breaker so well even while it fucked her womb. “Pwease, I ,,,, need ,,, bro cock,,, too” Joan drooled out with her tongue hanging out as she felt her dad’s monster rearrange her insides.  
“Well me and your mother will take care of her, of course you will need to see her during christmas and other holidays and give her a good fucking at least.”  
Jaune balls were throbbing with months of pent up cum, he started giving in to his goddess like girlfriend, slowly moving his hands over her creamy and soft thighs before grabbing her firm ass. “Please Pyrrha, help. ,,,, oh god you’re tight,,,,,, I don’t want to lose my sister” he saw a sinister smirk grow on her face.  
Meanwhile Joan wasn’t faring so well, her last bit of sanity was slowly slipping and was being replaced with thoughts of how great her family’s cocks were. She started fingering her pussy while groping her tits.  
“Then cum in me Jaune, and I will tell your dad to stop.” Pyrrha said smiling evilly.  
Seeing no other way out Jaune did as told, hilting himself and pushing Pyrrha’s womb all the way to her breasts before filling her completely till she bloated, his fat cock stopping any leaking out. “There, now please Pyrrha.”  
“Mister Lightning could you please stop fucking Joan.” Pyrrha said sweetly, to which Lightning did. She pulled out and dropped Joan on the floor.  
Jaune didn’t know what to make of everything, including Pyrrha’s overly pleased and sweet smile at this whole situation. He only snapped out of it when he heard movement and saw Joan crawl towards them. “Pleash,,,, I need it,,,, cum” Joan just looked half lidded eyes with juices leaking.  
“Later sweet hearth, not now go to sleep.” Lightning said pating her head.  
“Noooo” Joan waited too long for this. “Brother pleash.” She sat and leaned back starting to finger and grope herself again.  
Lightning just pick her up and took her away.  
Jaune pushed Pyrrha off. “Where are you taking her!?” He ran after his dad. “Give back my sister. We agreed.” He stopped once he reached the living room and saw his dad put Joan down, but what he didn’t understand was why was Pyrrha’s mom here?  
“Son I think I don´t need to introduce you to who this is, Athena and I were thinking that since Joan here need some quality cum and you are going to be with Pyrrha from now then we should let Joan have our cum.” Athena pull her own fat cock out equally as big as Lightning.  
“You’ll break her.” Jaune tried to reason. “Now let me take care of her, she needs rest” Jaune started moving forward, but suddenly felt arms grabbing him and holding him back.  
“Jaune it just you and me now, your sister is gone, now let my mom and your dad fuck her stupid.” Pyrrha said with spite, while Light and Athena started to line up for spitroasting Joan.  
“What are you on about Pyrrha? What has even gotten into you?” Jaune asked slowly struggling toget free. Pyrrha just giggled at this. “Well I suppose I can let you in on the secret. I knew all about you fucking Joan and how it happened.” Jaune just paled at this not believing his usually sweet girlfriend. “I wanted you as a boyfriend, but that bitch was always in the way and your parents wanted grandkids, so we all came up with a plan. And it went off perfectly.”  
Joan meanwhile just shook in fear and anticipation of what was going to happen. Light and Athena ram their cocks inside Joan and started to fuck her Athena from the mouth and Light from the ass.  
Joan would have panicked at the sudden intrusion, however instead she came instantly and violently, squirting her juices underneath her. Jaune could see an obscene bulge going down her throat all the way to her breast while another one showed in her stomach. “Let go Pyrrha, I need to help her.”  
Pyrrha held him down, “No, it’s just you and me now, forget about her.” Light and Athena went faster and harder almost breaking Joan´s back on every impact.  
“And what are you going to make me do to forget?” Jaune said in defiance.  
Meanwhile Joan just came again, slowly her last bit of resistance was breaking down as the fat cocks ravaged her.  
“This” Pyrrha said kissing him and pushing him down and line her ass against his cock hotdogging it.  
Jaune grit his teeth as his monster was rubbed with his girlfriend’s gorgeous ass. He hated to admit it but it felt good. Joan slowly started to move her hips backto take as much cock as possible.  
“Your daughter’s got a very good throat to fuck Light, I should have come over earlier and fucked her.” “Thank you Athena, yeah kinda didn’t notice it until now. Now Jaune be a good son and fuck Pyrrha again.” Lightning said.  
Pyrrha slam her ass so that his cock enter her and she started to rid him hard. “Jaune just forget about that trash you don´t need her.” Pyrrha said. “She’s right son, Joan here is nothing more than a slut for us to use now, a good stress relief and maybe breeding bitch.”  
All the while he had Pyrrha’s heavenly ass enveloping his dick. He wasn’t going to tell her though. He refused to give in to Pyrrha. Joan started to shake her ass more and move her tongue as best she could before reaching to grab Athena’s balls. “See that Jaune, she’s acting like the perfect slut.” Pyrrha whispered to him. “I’m much better for you.”  
Lightning and Athena were close to cumming while Pyrrha started going harder and clenched her walls around his cock. Jaune clenched is hands, trying not to give in to how great Pyrrha’s ass was or how much he loved it. Meanwhile Joan felt the cocks throbs so she squeezed with her ass and tried to suck on Athena.  
“Listen to Pyrrha, she loves you not this cock hungry slut.” Lightning and Athena came a gallon each in to Joan. “Just forget about her and concentrate on loving your girlfriend.  
“But she’s my sister, please don’t make forget about her.” He suddenly shivered as he felt Pyrrha’s ass tighten. “Oh god, Pyrrha your…”. Joan came hard at the feeling of being filled up, finally breaking. She loved how all the wonderful cum tasted and made her bloat.  
Jaune could barely contain himself, this felt too good. “Pyrrha please stop, your driving crazy.” Joan meanwhile slid down those fat cocks and could only say “more” before spreading her pussy lips.  
Lightning and Athena lifted Joan up and shove their cocks up her pussy and fuck her just as hard as before and Pyrrha increase her tighness of her hole and going faster.  
“AAAAAHHHH!” Joan screamed in pain and pleasure as her cunt was ruined by the 2 massive bitch breakers. “YES! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” Joan threw her head back as she came again, her tits bouncing with every thrust. This was too much for Jaune, her sister wailing like a wanton whore, Pyrrha’s beautiful D-cups bouncing up and down, her perfect ass. Jaune reached behind and grabbed those cheeks giving them a good squeeze before flipping Pyrrha on all fours. He slapped that firm ass before starting to pound into with all his might. “Is this what you wanted Pyrrha to have your perfect ass destroyed by me like this?” he slapped it again. Joan was cumming and squirting continuously. “Breed me, breed me like a whore, knock me up” she wailed, not caring whose child she carries as long as it’s either the 2 futas or Jaune.  
Pyrrha moan as Jaune finally took command of her. “Yes Jaune! Fuck me, this is exactly what I wanted.” She suddenly came squirting juices under herself loving how Jaune was finally fucking her and knowing he was hers.  
Jaune smacked Pyrrha’s ass twice before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her up. He roughly groped one of her tits while the other bounces from the force of his thrusts. ‘If I knew she felt this good I would’ve fucked her sooner.’ Jaune thought before pulling out of her tight ass and slamming into her pussy to the hilt, instantly breaching Pyrrha’s womb. He looked over at his slut of a sister who was a drooling mess, tongue hanging out drooling on her chest while 2 obscene bulges pushed her womb to her tits. Joan was lost in her mind only imagining how good this was not how her body was being ruined. She wanted more gangbangs like this where her family fucked her. She remembered being knocked up before and asked as best she could. “Can I,,,,,, breed,,,, bwutha,,,, again?” The thought of having all 3 of her holes stuffed at once came to mind and she came again.  
"Fuck my naughty pussy and knock me up Jaune,” Pyrrha said loving how he bash her womb. “Yes Joan you can be bred again, this time by daddy and Athena.” Lightning said as they came. As a mind shattering orgasm hit Joan her eyes rolled up and she bloated before going limp with a glazed over look and drooling.  
“I’ll fuck you like this everyday Pyrrha, now get knocked up” Jaune came again shooting out another hot thick load of virile Arc cum into Pyrrha’s womb, enough to make her bloat again. She loved every second of Jaune unloading into her, the feeling of being so full with Jaune cock and cum made Pyrrha cum again.  
As he pulled his cock out of Pyrrha a large amount of cum came out. Jaune turned her around and passionately kissed her on the lips. “I love you, sorry for not seeing it before.” Pyrrha just smiled at him. “It’s okay, I love you too.” She looked over the drooling, cum bloated slut on the floor. “And don’t worry about that slut, we will ALL have plenty of fun with her.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N here is a rp that I and @a-lazylemming did together a few weeks ago,  
> Crossover, Final fantasy 13 & RWBY. kinks: Mindbreaking, ntr, futa, anal, impregnant, double penetration, and creampie.

Fang huff a little as she throw another huntress in training Nora she thought the girl´s name was, it didn’t matter. The girl was supposed to be a rather good student when it came to combat, she was descent Fang thought as she look at the rest of the student´s that was now nervousness seeing her toss the ginger out of the arena. There was only two girls that wasn’t nervous, her girlfriend Lighting and some blond bombshell. “Well is there any one left that want´s to have a go or is this the best that there is.”  
“I’ll go.” Yang stood up smirking. She’s good, but I’m better. Unlike Nora my specialty is CQC. Yang left and changed into her combat outfit while equipping her weapon. She entered the arena and smirked at her opponent.  
“Well you look and sound rather cocky so I´m guessing you are either good or have just never tasted defeat and is overconfident.” Fang said to the blond as she stretch her limbs and neck, maybe this one would put up a decent fight  
“I ´m In the top 3 in our year. I think I earned some bragging rights.” Sure her opponent might be good but Yang is better. The only person who outmatched her completely was Pyrrha. Wonder why she didn’t come up. Although the look from her face said that even she wasn’t confident. ‘Well I’ll show her how a real woman fights.’ Yang thought.  
“Really top 3 then how about we make a little bet if you win I will give you 3000 lien and you will give me 3000 if l win how does that sound.” Fang said as she polish her spear for a final touch.  
“Deal.” Yang said with a cocky. ‘That money is almost as good as mine. She took up a stance and cocked her gauntlets.  
There was ding from the bell and Fang sprinted towards Yang at lighting speed thrusting her spear against her, the blond which just barely dodge but Fang was quick to kick Yang hard in the stomach sending her flying across half the arena knocking the air out of her. “Really is that all you got.”  
Yang got up and instantly activated her semblance wanting to take her opponent out fast. She had to make this quick. And the easiest way to win here would be a ring out. She shot off propelling herself with a shotgun shot behind her before trying to throw a punch.  
Fang dodge the punch and slam her bottom part of her spear inside Yang´s stomach again making her bend over at the floor, she grab Yang up and lifted her to face to face. “ I going to give you a free shoot if l don´t fell this l going to throw you out do you understand that hot head.”  
Yang put all her power into a punch even firing her gauntlets off. She was going to take that bitch down no matter what.  
Fang actually stagger back dropping Yang, the blond did´t give up her advance and kept punching Fang´s in the guts until she had to take a breather. Fang was still standing but she had a small amount of blood around her lips. “Wow Blondie I got to give you I actually felt that one, which is good since now l don´t need to hold back anymore.” Fang said as she got ready to until she heard. “Fang don´t kill her just breaking her is ok drop the spear.” Lightning said. Fang just huff and throw her spear away and at a breakneck speed ran up to Yang and punch her hard enough to break the blond´s nose and then landed several blows against Yang´s body braking her rips and knocking the air out of her, beating her down to the ground as blood was running out of Yang´s nose and mouth.  
Yang tried to get back up, she was using all her strength. She tried to get in a stance again, but her legs gave out as she collapsed. She slipped into unconsciousness. Only waking up when she felt a rough slap to her face. She looked up to find her girlfriend Blake looking at her. “Uh, Blakey? What happened?” Blake looked more annoyed than anything. “You just got your ass handed to you and lost 3000 lien. If you even have that much. Now let me help you to the infirmary.”  
”Wow hold on there kitty we made a bet and l won so you or you girlfriend here has to pay me.” Fang said holding her hand out as her spear came back into her hand as Lightning walk up to her. ”Give the girl a break you smack her to a puddle let her rest for a few hours before you ransack her.” Fang just grumple but accepted what her girlfriend said. She walk back to the other student´s at the arena demanding a new fight while Blake and Yang walk to the infirmary.  
*On the way to the infirmary * “So Yang, have you actually got 3000 lien?” Blake ask. “Well, the things is, I kind of just jumped into the bet. So I didn’t think about that.” Yang said nervously. “Well you better think fast, cause from how she looked i doubt she’ll accept that as an answer.” Blake said feeling a headache coming.  
Fang was board as she throw another opponent against the wall a guy name Mercury or something stupid. He had been a huge disappointment, she wanted to get her money now. ”Light can we go now.” ”Its been 15 min Fang wait at lest an hour.” Fang was piss at this and call the remaining student to fight her.   
3 hours have passed and Yang and Blake were back in team RWBY´s dorm. “Have you figured out what you’re gonna do Yang?” The blonde was just fidgeting nervously. “Not exactly. I mean come on surely they can’t expect a teenager to have that kind of money.” She was nervous as she knew that Fang could beat her to a pulp if she so wished so she was really hoping she’ll be ok with that. “Well let’s hope you’re right.” Just then the door burst open, revealing 2 figures standing in it.  
”Ok Blondie l rather piss since nobody beside you and the red head amazoinan could put a decent fight so give me my money.” Fang said with anger.  
Yang was nervous and kind of scared. She wasn’t expecting this. “Um, look, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking when making the bet. I don’t really have that amount of money. I doubt any student here does. Other than maybe Weiss.” She was really hoping Fang would look the other way.  
Before Fang even could punch Yang in to a second puddle, Lightning stop her and whisper in her ear. The dark hair fighter calm down and smile as she walk up to Yang and wrap her arm around her shoulder. ”Don’t worry about it Blondie we can figure things out to make you pay your debt and learn a lesson about betting when you don’t have a chance to win.” Neither Blake or Yang notice that Lightning had lock the door and was making a rope out of the bed clothing.  
“Umm, okay what are you thinking of? I really am sorry.” Yang was getting hopeful at being let off easy.  
”Well heres a idea” Fang said as she push Yang down on a chair as Lightning tied her up, making it impossible for Yang to get loose. ”My girlfriend and l will fuck your little kitty here until she is broken how dose that sound.” Before Blake or Yang could say anything, both Lightning and Fang grab Blake and sandwich her between them holding her by her throat and arms.  
“What!? Please don’t! She has nothing to do with this. It’s my mistake not hers.” Yang tried struggling, even though she knew that she wouldn’t be able to do a thing when she got out.  
”And heres the lesson kiddo in bet you lose something, well your lost is your girlfriend.” Fang said as she and Lightning pull out their 28 inches fat cocks with balls the size of small melons. They rip a hole in Blake’s short and ram their cocks inside her holes fucking her hard. ”Take a good look Blondie when we are done with her she wont be saying anything else but our names and cocks.”  
“AAAAAAAHHHHHH! STOP!” Blake screamed at the top of her lungs. She was in agony as her holes were destroyed. “Please, they’re too big.” Yang could only watch in horror at what they were doing to her girlfriend. As tears came down her eyes.  
Lightning tightening her grip around Blake’s throat almost breaking her windpipes, before going back to fucking her pussy slamming up against her Womb. Fang grab and dig her fingers in to Blake’s ass. ”Mm this is a first grad class ass sunshine” she said as she continue to fuck Blake´s ass hard.  
Blake’s eyes rolled up. This rough fucking was straight out of the novels she read. And the thought of that was slowly turning her on, despite how much she hated that. Yang looked on in horror as her girlfriend was being raped. “No.” She silently whispered as she noticed Blake starting to get aroused.  
”Oh is the blond bimbo getting scared that we are breaking her little kitty to love our cocks, well then let’s give her some milk.” Fang said as both her and Lightning came inside Blake filling her up, but even before Blake could recover she was getting fuck by the two strong futa´s.  
Blake’s eyes rolled up as she came around the massive birch breakers inside her. Yang saw this and was getting desperate. “Please stop, I’m sorry. Just stop. You’re gonna knock her up if you cum again.”  
”Heard that Fang we about to knock her up, maybe we should and let the blond take care of the baby” Lightning said as they continue fucking Blake. Fang even kiss her even. ”Who do you love kitty.”  
Blake tried resisting, she didn’t want to give up just yet. “Yang. I - love -Yang.” She was barely able to get it out due to the rough pounding she was receiving. She could only hope the would finish soon. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep sane otherwise. Every thrust that was reshaping her was close to bring her to another orgasm.  
The futa´s stop for a second with Lightning pulling out and walking behind Yang and said.”Your free to go as wild as you want Fang break her good.” And with that Fang went mental with how hard and fast with fucking Blake. Compare to just a few min ago´s the fucking had been gentle now Fang was fucking to break not only Blake’s mind but her body as well.  
It was getting too much for Blake. She couldn’t keep it in any longer and came. A huge mind shattering orgasm hitting her. “Nyaa~” she whined like a cat as her tongue hung out and her eyes rolled back again. Without realizing she wrapped her legs around Fang’s waist and started thrusting back. Yang was looking on in horror while crying. Blake never made sounds like that for her.  
”Looks like Fang got herself a new fuck toy Blondie, know that all of this is your fault” Lightning said as she push her cock inside Yang’s mouth cumming down her throat. Fang push Blake against the walls slamming hard almost breaking the wall on impact.  
“Yesh, more, more!” Blake was losing what little she had left of her mind as she came again and again. “Give me kittens.” That was the final straw as Yang’s heart broke. Hearing her girlfriend wanting someone else’s kid. Meanwhile the feeling of being filled with all that hot cum was making her wet. She was helpless and couldn’t do anything so she just gave up. Accepting defeat, knowing that Lightning was right. It was all her fault, all she would’ve had to do was not be stupid and use her head.  
“Here it comes kitty” Fang said as she came pumping gallons of cum inside Blake´s ass before she switch over to her pussy and filled it up with the rest of her cum. She then drop Blake on the floor and walk over to Yang and Lightning just as Lightning pull her cock back into her pants. “Now listen here Blondie I still want my money so I will give you a week to get it, if you don´t have the money well then I will be going for your sister. Do you understand bitch,” Yang node.“ Good oh and one more thing Light hold her head please. Lightning took a firm grip of Yang´s head as Fang punch the girl breaking her nose again and giving her a black eye. "Just a little reminder.” She said as Lighting untie Yang as both the women left the room.  
Yang dropped to the ground crying looking at her now broken former girlfriend. She could only hope to find a way to pay back the futas before they came for Ruby.  
6 day past and Fang was once again boring, the training arena was complete destroyed not from her having beaten every student in the academy. She had done that 3 days ago this was from a light sparing she and Lightning had done this morning. “Sunshine how much time is there left for her.” “Around 18-19 hours.” “UUUUU fuck this school and all its weak student´s."Fang cry out "Fang we are adults with years of training and are some of the strongest individuals on this planet. Their are still teenager give them a break at least.” Fang just grunted and throw her spear against the wall creating another hole in it.  
Yang was getting nervous. After what happened she didn’t know what to do. Her only option was going to Weiss after explaining everything to her. Luckily she gave Yang the money. Though not because she cared about Yang but rather because she didn’t want to lose her partner. Yang could only hope that the futas would be satisfied now that they got their money. She looked to the side of her. She tried everything to bring Blake back, but over the last 6 days the only thing she spoke of was Fang and her cock. Maybe if she pays off the money they can undo what they did to her.  
Fang and Lightning look up as they heard foot step coming into the training hall and they saw Yang coming. “You better have my money if you knows whats good for your sister”  
Yang handed over the money with shaking hands. “Here’s all of it.” Before she could even ask about undoing the damage to Blake, the cat girl jumped out from behind her surprising Yang. “Blake? What are you doing here?” Blake just started going towards Fang while swaying her hip seductively. “I heard you’re going to Fang so I had to follow you. I needed to know where she was.” As soon as she got to Fang she dropped to her knees and started to rub her head against Fang’s leg where she could feel that massive cock.  
“Mm looks like someone wants more, well since I board as fuck I guess I can fuck you or I can beat up blondie again its fun.” “Just fuck the kitty Fang no need to but a girl in coma.” Lightning said as she counted the money  
Yang couldn’t believe what was happening. She got them the money! Was that not enough!? “Please don’t. Blake, please.” She was begging with tears in her eyes.  
“What? the kitten herself chose to be here and wanted my cock, I did´t say anything and neither did Lightning. So you can either stay and watch or leave you gave me my money and your debt is done now it´s your own choice to stay or not” Fang said as she got her cock out for Blake.  
Yang could´t stay she turned around walking away as she heard Blake saying how big Fang´s cock was, before she heard choking sounds as Blake started worshiping that massive cock.  
The sound of slapping follow as Lightning join in on the found. Blake would´t come back for another week smelling of cum.


	13. Chapter 13

Lightning was spent as she got home, the day at the station had been stressful for two reason. First was the massive amount of paperwork that she had to do and the new uniforms that the female staff had gotten. Those new mini skirt did revile a lot their legs and during the day Lightning had gotten lucky/unlucky to catch a few glimpsed of her co-workers panties which had given her a hard on for the rest of the day.  
She wanted to release all her pent up cum, but she knew that jerking off would´t help. No she needed to fuck someone normally she would fuck her wife Fang but she was gone on a expedition hunt and would´t come home until tomorrow. The only other woman that was in her house right now was her little sister Serah. But no she could´t fuck her sister or could she, Lightning walk up to Serah´s bedroom and silently open the door. There on the bed her little sister was sleeping, she had kick the blanked a little to the side so that Lightning could see that she was only sleeping naked which only served to make Lightning harder. She walk over unbuckle her pants and let them fall, she remove her panties letting her 15 inch hard cock free. She climb up on the bed making sure that Serah did´t wake up then she line her cock up against Serah´s pussy and push her cock in. She went slowly first and then she got up a pace, she could see and hear Serah moaning in her sleep but she did´t stop all it did was making her wanting to go faster.  
Which she did she was slamming herself at Serah´s pelvis but the younger girl did´t wake up, only her moan´s increasing. Lightning gave one last push and then she came inside her sister unprotected pussy guaranteed too make her pregnant. Lightning lean forward and whisper in to Serah´s ear.  
“Enjoy our kids sis.” She then pull out and walk to her bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

As Lightning walk around the halls of beacon towards the training ground she was thinking over what kinds of student´s she would be seeing and how their combat skill were. As she enter the room she could only see one student training a blond boy armed with a sword and shield. He was training his foot work as he slash, thrust, and block with his sword and shield and she could see that while he was good there was some points where he could get better at. So she walk towards him and made her present known to him making him jump a little as he thought he was alone.  
“Sorry did´t mean to scare you, my name is Lightning Farron and I was send here to train student´s like you in combat, but it seems like only you are here so that would have to do. Now what´s your name and can you care to tell why only you are here.”  
“That´s ok ma´ma, my name is Jaune Arcand the reason why only I´am here is because I need more training the the others.”  
“Is that so, well then how about we train a little since I am here to train you all it would be could for me to see what your skills are.” Lightning said as she pull her gun-blade out and move in to a battle stance. Jaune did the same and waited for her to attack him. For the next two hours they fought and even though his skill in sword fighting was a little sluggish he was able to keep up with her which was rare indeed. During the fight Lightning notice that Jaune had a rather large bulge in her pants, and she was kinda interested in to see just how big the his other sword was.  
“Jaune I got another idea for training once stamina if you would like to do that”  
“Sure, what is it?”  
“Come here Lightning said walking towards the locker room, he follow her and as soon as he got in Lightning push him up against the wall and kiss him while moving her hands down and pull out his 16 inch cock and stroke it making him moan into the kiss. She then pull him down to the floor and pull her own pants of and panties lining her ass against his hard cock and went down until she had taking all of it in her. She then started to ride him moaning as it felt good getting her hole stretch out, Jaune was feeling good as well since he had never experience anal sex. This was one of the greatest feeling he had receive in his life. It would be three hours before they stop, they were covering in sweat and had cum allover their lower body. Lightning had Jaune´s cum in her and Jaune had Lightning´s pussy juice all around his cock. They were going to do this again sometime


	15. Chapter 15

Fang moan as her girlfriend Lightning slam her cock into her, the pink hair officer were currently holding Fang up against the wall and fucking her hard enough to make the wall shake and loud enough so that anyone in the house would hear them. Like Vanille which were living on the other side of said wall that was being use as a fuck pillar. The ginger were going mad, this was the fifth day that they had fuck and it would last for hours, sometimes even into the morning. And Vanille was tired of this as she had´t been able to sleep for days and she was on the breaking point. She pull her pillow over her head and try to sleep. Once morning came Vanille had´t been able to sleep at all, she drag herself down to kitchen where she found Lightning, naked with that massive cursed cock out and covered in sweat drinking coffee.

"Morning Vanille." Lightning said and was meet with grumble, before she face planted into the table. "How can you do this."

"Do what?"

"Keep on fucking for days ends, I can´t sleep because of you two." Vanille said as she look up showing her bag under her eyes.

"Not our problem, you choose to stay here after breaking up with Hope and so you will have to get use to it."

"But I can´t sleep, and thus I can´t work and get pay to buy my own place. Please Light just for once don´t fuck my sister, just so that I can sleep for once." Vanille beg.

"Mm I got a better idea." Lightning said as she walk over to Vanille, lifting her cock up she grab Vanille´s head and ram it down to the base chocking her. Vanille´s widen as she try to push away but to no avail. "How about I just chock you out on my dick, then you can sleep." Light laugh as she held Vanille down at her base and force her to inhale the sweaty and musky small and taste of her cock and balls. Vanille´s face went red, then blue and finally purple as her vision started to get blurry. Just as she lost consciousness Lightning pull out letting the smaller girl pass out on the floor. Happy with her result Lighting finish her coffee and went back upstairs to her bedroom were Fang were lying on the bed.

"Well what took you so long?"  
"Your sister were having sleeping problem, due to us fucking like rabbits. So I help her by choking her with my cock."  
"Lightning how could you, that cock is for me only." Fang giggle.  
"Well I still hard and got another batch of cum ready for you, so which hole do you want it in."  
"My ass please." Fang said as she turn around and raise her ass up. Lighting went over and started another round of rough marathon fuck session.


	16. Chapter 16

Lightning sigh as she got home, today had been a long and tiresome day with training recruits and paperwork. She drop her stuff and walk into her living room and sat down on her cough before she clap her hands. Soon her two lovely pets Fang and Vanille came in, crawling naked with the exception of the collar around their neck." Pets my day has been rather tiresome, so you know the drill, please me." Lightning said as she unzip her pants and pull her cock and balls out. Her pet immediately started to coat it with their tongues. Vanille were burrowed into Light´s hairy nut sack breathing in the sweaty musky smell and lick them, every now and then taking one in her mouth, while Fang were bobbing up and down on her mistress cock. Drool and throat slime were coating all of it, once she came to the thick patch of pubes at the base she stay their and vibrate her throat giving her mistress more pleasure.

Lightning were moaning as she throw her head back and felt all of the days stress leaving her. She was happy that she had broken Fang and Vanille to be her pets, it made days like this better. She grunted and held Fang´s head down at her base as she came filling her pet´s mouth up with her thick gravy cum. Once she was done she pull Fang of her and cock slap both her and Vanille. "Now pets which one of you two should I fuck first."

"Me mistress."  
"No me mistress, Fang already got you cum."

Lightning just look at them and smile as they beg her to fuck them, finally she pick Vanille up and rested the smaller girl´s pussy against her cock-head. Vanille´s pussy juice were leaking all over it like a flood and when Lightning push her down on it, she went in easy as Vanille scream in pleasure from having her mistress godly cock in her spreading walls out. "Aaahhh,,,thank you mistress." Vanille said as she move up and down on Lightning´s cock. Meanwhile Fang were wimping as she rub her legs together. "Mistress,,,,can I play."

"No pet you may not, and be quite." Lightning said stern as she went faster fucking Vanille as she slap that petty ass with her balls and pull her nipple, making her pet moan more. Fang try not to moan and play with herself as she knew she would be punish, but seeing Vanille getting so roughly fuck and use made her wet. Her juice were all over the floor. As Vanille got fuck harder and faster, she scream as she came all over her mistress thigh and crotch.Lightning grunted as she came as well filling her womb up to the bring as cum were running out of her pussy and on to the floor and Lightning´s balls. Vanille fell forward and rested against Light´s body. Lightning pull out of Vanille´s tight hole and drop her. "Fang tits." Light said and Fang move over and wrap her tits around her mistress cock and started to move them up and down, occasionally licking and kissing the cock head. Even Fang´s impressive DD cups could´t contain her mistress massive cock. Fang loved it as she could lick more of it and suck it, the taste that she and Vanille loved. She went on until Lightning grunted as she came all over Fang´s tits and face. "Good pet, now wake you sister and get her to clean you. I will take a shower and then you two will be in the bed, got it."

"Yes mistress" Fang said as she moved over and woke Vanille up, which started to clean her of the cum while Lightning move up and took a shower.


	17. Chapter 17

When 2B took a job as a maid, she did´t think that her first employer would be a woman of certain needs. It had started of normal, her employer Lightning Farron had task her with keeping the house clean, simple enough the android maid thought. But a few day after that she started to work her mistress gave her a second job as her sister came over. 2B were task with pleasuring them and since 2B could´t say no really. 

So 2B go on her knees and suck off both the Farron sister huge fat cocks, 2B were bobbing up and down on Lightning´s bigger cock while she were jerking Sarah´s not so big cock, but still bigger then average. She switch every min or so coating those huge fuck stick with her spit and drool. Lightning and Serah did enjoy this but wanted something more, so they both push down their cocks down 2B´s throat and started to face fuck the android hard. A huge bulge outline could be see in 2B´s throat as the android got her face slap with two pair of huge sweaty balls to her face. The Farron sister grunted and moan as they hilteded inside 2B and came forcing her to swallow gallons of cum, even then it did´t show it in 2B´s stomach.

Neither Lightning nor Serah were done however, they wanted more. So they lifted the android up and Lightning push her cock up 2B´s fat ass and Serah´s pussy. The sister thrusted in and fuck the android making her moan and drool cum out of her mouth. “Mm oo fuck yes Serah you need to try this ass, its godlike.” Light said. “I take your word of it but this pussy is not bad, think I can knock her up?” 

“Maybe feel free to try.” Light said as they continue to fuck 2B. The android could do nothing as her mistress were fucking her stupid, her tongue were hanging out and her eyes were roll up her skull. The sister went faster before they hilted inside the android and came hard filling her up. 2B could feel her artificial eggs getting drown in Serah´s cum and getting knock up. The sister pull out and left the android for the moment.


	18. Chapter 18

Lightning could barely hold back laughing as she pounded Salem´s pale ass. The Grimm queen had been acting all high and might a few mins ago, but as soon as Lightning had manage to pin her down to the floor and kill of any Grimm´s close to them, then the pale woman had started to be a little bit nervous. Not that she could´t die, it was more with the fact that she could feel something big press against her ass. 

“So much for being this unstoppable evil” Was the last thing that Lightning said before she pull out her huge cock and ram it down Salem´s ass right through her dress and had for the last 3 hours pounded that pale ass, slapping it leaving red hand marks, she had cum several times into it and made Salem´s stomach swell up like a balloon and had made Salem cum so much that there was a large pool of her pussy juice on the floor. Lighting show no sign of stopping as she was still hard. She hilted inside Salem and lifted her up by her legs and move over to the throne that had belong to Salem and sat down before she went back to fucking the Grimm queen. Salem moan as she was getting fuck stupid, Lightning rip her dress open and slap her fat tits making her moan and shiver as she came and leak milk over herself and Lightning.

“Hehe, your nothing but a fat tit slut that needs someone to dom you.” Light said as she dump another large amount of cum inside, before going back to fucking her new pet. “Y,,,yes,,,fuc,,,fuck me,,,,,mistress” Salem moan out as her mind was fully broken. Lightning just laugh as she kept going, she was going to have fun with this Grimm Queen.


	19. Chapter 19

After Lightning and Searh had fuck and knock 2B up they wanted to see how much cum the android could hold in her stomach before it came out of her. So they call her and bend her over a table and spread her huge ass cheeks and press their cocks against it and push them in and fuck her roughly. They moan from how tightly the ass was now that they double team it. 2B were moaning and her legs were shaking as her mind were breaking down from the much greater pleasure that she was receiving then before.

“Oooohhh fuck sis you were not kidding, this ass is fucking great.” Serah moan.

“Yeah I know, now lets fucking fuck this slut full.” Light said as they went harder on the androids ass.

2B scream in pleasure as she came all over the floor and her legs, her face showed that of a woman lost to the lustful act. She was broken and she was going to stay with her new mistress for ever. The Farron sister grunted as they came a huge load each filling her up, but they were not done as they wanted to see how much she could hold. So they started to fuck her again, just as hard as they did before. Hours pass as they fuck and came inside 2B, her stomach swallow up as gallons of cum were pump inside her, after 5 hours of non stop fucking 2B finally vomit up cum. The sister stop and pull out and left they toy were she was.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serah was worried. She think that her sister was to stress because of her overtime at work. She ask Lightning if she could do anything to help her. Lightning think about it, and agree with Serah that she can relieve some stress. The best way, for Light, is to dominate her sister's womb, and impregnate Serah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from FangofPhoenix. Sorry for the wait.

Searh could´t take it no more seeing her sister being this stress out due to her working overtime. Lighting was a wreck and everybody could see that, she knew that Lightning hated when people try to help her out with things that she find to minor for people to care about. Like trying to help her with dealing with stress that she was having. Well Serah was going to help her sister weather she wanted it or not. The door open and a tired Lightning walk in and close it hard, before she move over to the kitchen table and sat down groaning. Serah walk up to her determinant to end this once and for all.

"Lightning you needed help."

"Help with what?"

"Don´t you say what with me, you know what I talking about. Your stress from all the work you do, everyone we know can see it as you can barely muster the energy to tell Snow that he done something wrong. When you can´t even do that then their is something seriously wrong."

"Serah you are ov-

"I am not, Lightning please take a look at yourself." Searh said holding a mirror in front of her sisters face. This was the first time that Lightning could really see her face, all the color seems to have been drain from her, she had bags under her eyes and she just look like she had age by 10 years.

"Please Light, let me help you." Serah beg.

Lightning were thinking about it, she knew now that her sister were right about how stressful her life was right now. Maybe she should let Serah help her and she knew what she could do.

"Ok Serah you can help me." Lightning said as she stood up from the chair.

"Great I was thinking th-AHhhha what the hell?"

Serah was cough off guard as Lightning grab her and pin her down in a pilldrive position. The elder Farron then dig her fingers into Serah´s shorts and tore the fabric apart leaving a large hole that showed off Serah´s panties.

"Lightning what th-

"Shut it sis, you said you wanted to help me. Well this is how you can help me." Light said she move those panties aside and unzip her shorts and pull out her harden cock. At 16 inches long and 7 inches thick it was a intimating size and from Serah´s point of view it look even bigger, fat drops of pre cum were already leaking out of that coin size piss hole right onto the younger Farron´s face.

"Light,,,please don´t" Serah beg as tear filled her eyes. She hope that her sister would stop but she did´t. Instead Lightning line her fat cock head against her sister pussy lips and rub it against them, making it slick for her to enter it. Once she had made it wet enough then she push with all her strength and enter Serah´s tight pussy and went a balls deep. Even her sister´s cervix could´t stop Lightning´s cock as she ram through it and into Serah´s womb. Lightning moan in pleasure and relief as she felt something heavy lift of her shoulders as that womb were clinging around her cockhead. She could feel it drag along a bit as she pull her cock out until she had only the head in left, and then she slam it back down earning a low moan from Serah. The younger Farron´s mind had been shatterd when Lightning´s cock enter her pussy, but now it was getting pounded into dust as Lightning were fucking her womb into submission. Lighting moan as she change the pace from slow and brutal to fast and harder. She was little more a blur as she piston in and out of her sister´s cunt. She should have done this ages ago and she knew what to do to make sure that Serah would be hers forever.

"Hey Serah."

"Agguhhha"

"This is not a safe week for you right."

Those words seems to bring Searh´s broken mind somewhat." Li,,ght ,,,,n,,,,no"

That was all Lightning needed as she grunted and erupted a huge load into Serah´s womb painting the walls white and filling it up with her thick virile cum. A bulge had appeared in Serah´s stomach from the sheer volume of cum that Lightning had pump into her sister. It was no denying that she was knock up with Lightning´s child. Searh´s mind had finally been broken as she had came as well, her eyes were rolled up her skull as her tongue hang out. Her face were noting more then a mess of tears, ruin make up and dry pre cum. Lightning pull out her still hard cock up figure that her job here was done for now so she instead tug it back in her shorts, then she lifted Serah up and carry her to her bedroom. "We are going to have to shop for the future sis."


End file.
